


Shiratorizawa Girls ' volleyball club

by binbinkoININder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbinkoININder/pseuds/binbinkoININder
Summary: All members are girls.Very Short work.





	Shiratorizawa Girls ' volleyball club

0319  
白鳥澤全員性轉

 

變態學姐，噢不，是天童學姐，在更衣室裡面總是趁著牛島學姐沒有防備的時候，微幅的前胸貼緊對方後背，硬是用那兩隻白骨般的大手一把抓住傲人的雙峰，邊發出色老頭般的猥瑣笑聲。

 

「嗚哇~若利醬今天也很厲害呢~」  
「謝謝誇獎。」  
「覺，別玩過頭了。」一樣擁有不可小覷的胸器的大平學姐整理好自己的長捲髮，制止天童接下來做出什麼限制級的事情。  
「獅音真小氣！心胸狹窄！」天童自討沒趣，富有彈性的胸部被釋放後，更顯其豐滿的外型。默默目睹一切的白布暗忖，跟自己了無生氣的飛機場相比，簡直是兇器。

 

「我、我會成為一個比牛島學姐更有胸襟的王牌的！」一年級王牌也忍不住吭聲，挺直了腰桿，展現還在發育中的實力。

 

「在說大話之前，實力要跟上啊。」對於前輩雖然總是禮貌性的無視，對後輩就完全不需要任何矜持，像是試圖把什麼東西揉碎一樣，白布的爪子就直接扣住了五色的左胸。  
「咿呀！變態！」五色整個花容失色、慘叫出來，反射性的彎下了腰。  
「白布別欺負後輩！哈哈哈！」見狀的瀨見學姐雖然心疼可愛的一年級，卻忍不住笑了出來。  
「我覺得別太寵他比較好噢。」川西冷冷的感嘆，不過看到比自己有料的五色被白布教訓，還是有點幸災樂禍。  
「該去跑步囉……若利人呢？」山形也插話進來，才發現若利已經不見了。  
「應該已經去跑步了吧？」  
「可惡！這樣不公平！」五色聽到牛島先走了，立馬拔腿就跑。

 

這就是每天，最強王女的日常。


End file.
